


Drop it Vegeta

by Shenronprincess



Series: Saiyan Rhapsody [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Frotting, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Seme Goku, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Twerking, Uke Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: Vegeta practices a dance of his own in private, but how will he react when he catches Goku spying on him?*Ch 2 edited 12/29/17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song and Lyrics are Drop it low by Kat Deluna
> 
> I know I haven't finished Part 2 yet, but this was supposed to be a 200 follower gift for tumblr. https://shenronprincess.tumblr.com/  
> I usually post Dragonball stuff, fic snippets, and other random crap if anyone is interested.

Sounds and images flashed across the television screen housed in the back of the gravity chamber, casting light over the lone occupant standing in the center of the room.

Vegeta, having been holed up training for hours, hadn’t paid much attention to the prattle from the blasted thing.

Until now.

When he happened to catch the chorus of an upbeat song quietly playing in the background, and decided to take a closer look.

_♪ Drop it low,  
Pop it up, pop it up, turn around ♪_

A young Earthling girl was singing and dancing and Vegeta’s eyes widened in recognition as he observed her movements. Marching a little closer to the screen, he realized it was awfully similar to that dance Kakarot had enticed him with months ago. _Twerking_ …or whatever he had called it, and Vegeta found his interest was suddenly piqued.

_♪ Drop it low,  
Pop it up, pop it up, turn around ♪_

Chuckling to himself as he continued to watch, Vegeta wondered if this was how the younger saiyan had learned his erotic dance moves. The memory of Kakarot shaking his rump like a bitch in heat was still fresh in his thoughts, and thinking about that fateful day in the forest was beginning to make his cock twitch and stiffen in need.

_♪ Drop it low,  
Pop it up, pop it up, turn around ♪_

Unconsciously Vegeta began to imitate the strange dance, touching his knees together than opening them out again. Working his hips and popping his rear end up, he was finding the moves easy enough to follow, performing them with his tail swishing to the beat behind him.

_♪ Drop it low,  
Pop it up, pop it up, turn around ♪_

Really getting into it, Vegeta jerked his hips from side to side, twirling his butt around in a perfect circle. Proud of his progress, he was purring in satisfaction. And when the female began to turn, he did as well, mimicking her dancing precisely.

_♪ Move your body baby, bom bom bom ♪_

So engrossed was Vegeta with shaking his perky bottom to the song, he missed the familiar aura of the saiyan he was thinking about materialize right behind him.

Goku stood watching in awe, and only opened his mouth to speak when Vegeta began twisting his body around.

“Whoa. Nice moves, Vegeta,” He praised, catching the surprised expression on the other saiyan’s face a moment before it changed into outrage. 

“Bastard,” Vegeta snarled, his body rigid in humiliation, “Just how long were you standing there watching me?” 

A lustful gleam shone over the surface of Goku’s eyes as he regarded his rival turned lover. “Long enough,” he replied. 

“You! You better not speak of this to anyone,” Vegeta shouted, his cheeks burning a bright red, “You saw nothing, clown. Do you hear me?”

“Aw but your ass looked real cute wiggling around like that,” Goku coaxed, “Is it because you’re a prince and all. It’s not like anyone else is here to see it.” 

A sharp intake of breath echoed in the airspace between them right before the angry voice of Vegeta rang in his ears again.

“Kakarotto.”

“Oh, come on,” Goku whined, “It’s not that bad. Maybe you can do it one more time for me.” 

“Maybe you want to die,” Vegeta barked, glaring daggers at him, “Now promise me you won’t say a word about this.” 

“Ok, Ok,” Goku laughed, holding up his hands innocently, “Not a peep from me, I promise.”

“Good. Now enough of this nonsense. Let’s get some training done.” 

Grunting, Vegeta walked past the younger saiyan toward the gravity console to turn it back on, but he didn’t make it very far before Goku’s warm body was pressing against his back. 

“What’s this?” Goku crooned, his hand sliding down to cup the obvious tent in Vegeta’s tight pants, “What were you thinking about before I came here, Geta?” he asked mischievously, giving the bulge a slight squeeze. 

“Hands off, fool,” Vegeta growled, but it turned into a high-pitched moan as the hand expertly worked him to full mast. 

“Seems like the royal cock needs some attention, eh?” 

“Damn you,” Vegeta hissed. He was rapidly succumbing to the other saiyan’s sexual advances, and rocking his hips hard into Goku’s crotch. 

“Let me take care of it,” Goku whispered eagerly next to one ear, shoving his nose into the sweaty neck of his prince and inhaling deeply. 

The masculine scent he had grown accustomed to invaded Goku’s flaring nostrils, working through his body like an aphrodisiac. And when his own cock hardened in response, Goku pressed it lewdly into Vegeta’s back, signaling exactly what he desired from the other saiyan. 

“Please, Vegeta.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saiyan translation for chapter
> 
> Atamane = More, harder, faster  
> Tauji = Prince

Clothing removed and discarded onto the floor, Goku was staring enticingly at Vegeta from his seated position, watching the sway of his bushy tail and shivering as it choked the air thick with pheromones. 

“Enjoying the view?” Vegeta teased, flashing him a knowing smirk. 

Naked too, he was licking his lips and glancing at Goku with a deep hunger shining in his eyes, but made no move to come closer. “I know I am.”

Groaning, Goku reached down to grasp his heavy cock in frustration. Uttering a guttural sound deep in the back of his throat, he gave it a few pumps, but it did nothing to quell his desire for the tempting saiyan prince. 

“Come and sit on it if you like it so much,” Goku demanded, glaring hard at Vegeta. 

“You ordering me around now, third-class?” The prince bared his fangs, causing the hairs on Goku’s body and tail to stand on end and his hand to cease its motions - but it proved an exciting sensation too, because the blood was burning and pulsing audibly in the veins beneath his skin. 

Goku answered, “Yes,” without hesitation. 

“Very well then,” Vegeta chuckled, sauntering over to the eager warrior and slapping his hands away from his inflamed shaft, “but you better make it good, or next time we meet I’ll pound you into the ground.”

Snarling at the latest provocation, the Earth saiyan grabbed Vegeta by the waist and pulled him even closer. 

“You’re the one getting the pounding, Prince,” Goku promised, eyeing him darkly. 

“Is that so?” Vegeta spoke with a toothy grin.

Returning the intense stare while straddling Goku's lap, Vegeta grasped both their erections in his palm, eliciting a desperate sound from warrior's lips as he squeezed them roughly together. 

“Ahh,” Goku arched his back, his keening reverberating throughout the room. 

The friction was almost too much to handle, but Vegeta never relented on his vice grip, even as the younger saiyan undulated and nearly unseated him. Breathlessly, he began pumping their joined cocks, Vegeta’s teeth gnashing as overwhelming pleasure coiled in his lower abdomen. 

“Vegeta,” Goku cried out, his body twisting in its rapture. 

Hearing his name uttered so passionately was spurring the saiyan prince on. Working from base to tip then back again, Vegeta’s body glistened as lines of perspiration trailed down the front of his chest, and he grunted with satisfaction every time Goku’s shouts grew increasingly louder. 

“You like that, eh?” Thrusting his hips up, Vegeta ground hard against the cock trapped against his, relentless in his pursuit to drive the younger saiyan out of his mind. 

A defiant rumble echoed in response. 

“I’ll show you, Prince.” Not one to be outdone, Goku wrapped his hand around Vegeta’s, causing the elder to take a sharp intake of air.

“Ka,” Vegeta hissed, eyes peering into the face of his lover in shock. 

Goku’s fiery ones met his, and tightening the hold, he whispered back, “Together, Vegeta.” 

Hands working jointly now as their sweat acted like a lubricant and eased their strokes, both saiyans were staring deep into each other’s glittering, black eyes as they moved in tandem. 

Fingers intertwining as pleasure vibrated in their limbs, they built a tempo that had them snapping their teeth savagely at the intensity. 

Knowing he wouldn’t last much longer and feeling his heartrate skyrocket as the tension in his body wound tighter, Vegeta let loose a roar as the combined strokes brought them rapidly to climax, torrents of white seed shooting out and coating both their hands and cocks.

Both saiyans collapsed onto one another soon after, panting with exertion. 

Goku was breathing heavily against Vegeta's neck, darting out his tongue to lave the moisture collected there.

“Together, huh?” The prince smirked, noticing the dreamy look on his face when their eyes reconnected.

“Damn,” Goku sighed, trembling as the high wore off, “Wasn’t expecting that.” He spoke in wonder, slumping further against the warm body of his lover. 

Vegeta flashed him a smug expression, causing the fur on Goku's tail to fluff and bristle. “You wanted something more then?” he asked, bringing his hand up to lick his soaked fingers one at a time. 

It appeared the prince was in a _very_ good mood. 

Goku, purring at the lewd display, murmured as the older saiyan reached down and began stroking him, “Y-yeah, I did.”

“As do I.” Vegeta huskily said, his obsidian eyes darkening. “You did promise me a pounding.” 

Goku was moaning as the hand worked him over thoroughly once again, “Yes…Ohhh," and covered with their release, it wouldn't take long for his slickened length to respond, hardening and rising under the expert touch.

“Then you better deliver on what you owe me.”

Pushing back on Goku’s chest, Vegeta abruptly rose and impaled himself on his lover’s cock, growling as a delicious burn spread through his body. 

“Geta,” Goku exhaled in agonized bliss. 

Flexing above him, Vegeta grabbed onto the shoulders of the taller warrior for leverage, his backside and balls slapping Goku’s muscular thighs as he sank down completely. He was so full of the other saiyan, it hurt – but it felt so good at the same time too. 

“Kakarotto.”

Slowly, Vegeta brought his hips back up. Savoring in the feel of the other warrior’s cock sliding out, he dug his nails deeper into the muscles of Goku’s shoulders, causing him to vocalize feverishly in their native tongue. 

“Tauji,” Goku rasped as Vegeta’s hot entrance constricted around his cock. 

Butting his forehead against him, Goku quickly became a writhing mess, unable to move or stifle the sounds building in his throat as Vegeta began a frenzied rhythm above him.

“Atamane,” The prince loudly demanded. 

Each downward arc had aroused a passion so strong, he was roaring at the rawness of the connection, his animalistic calls a testament to his desire. 

Grasping the unruly mane of spikes belonging to his lover, Vegeta yanked his head back and crushed his lips over Goku’s, pushing in to devour the mouth that was uttering broken syllables of his name. 

Goku, wincing in pain, also felt a sense of jubilation at the other saiyan’s roughness. 

Cupping Vegeta’s bottom to control the pace of his rocking, he hummed in pleasure against the questing lips as they tasted one another, wholly and without restraint. 

But Goku found himself whining in frustration as the prince broke the kiss unexpectedly and pulled back from their heated exchange. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Vegeta huffed into his face, clearly impatient with need, “Or do you want me to do all the work?” 

Growling, the older saiyan locked eyes with him, and in them Goku could see the innumerable emotions swimming in their depths, captivating and beautiful in their complexity. 

Goku smile broadly at him. “Apologies,” He said with devotion, kneading each butt cheek held in his palms, “I’ll fuck you proper, My Prince.” 

Eyes glinting, Goku dug his fingers harder into Vegeta’s plump ass. Angling him back a bit, Goku began pounding up into his tight entrance, jarring the more compact saiyan with every crash of his hips. 

“Ugh,” Vegeta was groaning, bowing his back further and pushing down roughly on the pistoning cock, “That’s more like it. Fuck me, damnit.” 

“Oh, I will,” Goku crooned, increasing his pace as he listened to the brash encouragement from the other saiyan’s lips, “I will.” 

A devious smirk now lighting Goku’s face, he hammered Vegeta’s prostate dead on, causing the older saiyan to shout curses and remnants of his name that echoed off the chamber’s walls. 

“Fuck,” Vegeta howled into Goku’s face, “Kakarotto.” 

Goku was panting, still slotting his massive length into Vegeta and hitting that same spot. “Better?” He leaned against Vegeta’s forehead and growled, coming undone by the sound of Vegeta’s rear slapping down harshly over his thighs and cock.

“So close,” Vegeta snarled back, a wild light reflected in his eyes. The other saiyan was driving him to his peak and his body was quaking in near euphoria. 

“Just a little bit more,” Sensing he was close as well, Goku swiveled his hips and bucked up as hard as he could, rumbling lecherously, “Bounce that ass for me,” when the powerful thrusts made Vegeta’s body shake every time their hips converged. 

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta roared as he reached his precipice, his backside clenching as he lost all semblance of control and came hard, shooting endless white streams into the face of the younger saiyan. 

Goku whimpered as the tightness over his cock drove him over the edge too. Releasing himself into Vegeta’s channel, he fell back onto the futon taking the still convulsing prince with him. 

Hot breathes comingling, their bodies were tangled together as they recovered. 

Twining his black tail with Vegeta’s, Goku purred contently into the prince’s ear, beginning to whisper sweet nothings to him. “That was amazing, Geta,” he said, gently stroking his hip. 

Vegeta, slapping his hand away, gave him a withering look. “Disrespectful oaf,” he barked, “Did you really just tell the prince of your people to ‘bounce his ass’ as he rode you before?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Goku smiled, praising the offended royal, “You moves are pretty good, Geta.”

“Are they now?” Vegeta frowned at his choice of words, but inwardly preened at the compliment. 

“Oh…and your dancing was sexy too,” Goku added, waggling his brow suggestively. 

“Hn,” Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment, the hard glare from his obsidian eyes softening somewhat as he looked upon the handsome face of his bedmate, “So you thought I was that good, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Goku beamed, inching closer and giving him a deep kiss, “Are you sure you won’t show me some more?” he asked as their lips separated. 

“I suppose I could,” Vegeta whispered against the warm mouth that had just been worshiping his own, “And I’ll even surpass you at that, clown.”

Goku laughed, covering the lips once again.

_Of course, My Prince._


End file.
